Jet Stars
Jet Stars is the North American Deadly Alliance, the Military Deadly Alliance and the Sci-Fi Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Patriot Star. A team of robot-like fighter jets fight for freedom, truth, justice, and democracy against the Sentrax Army. They're the supreme masters of air combat. Origins The Early Days Eagle-Star was build by the patriotic military corporation before the election began. Eagle-Star have trained and trained very well with precession, caution and focus. He also self-trained of avoiding and dodging anti-air guns and missiles with high risk of his life which he's proved himself as a true aerial robot fighter. After his virtual and real life simulation training is complete, Eagle-Star was been chosen to get involved for the promotion. To Air is to Promote At the rehearsal for the Election Day, Eagle-Star met his rivals, Bristo/Star-Tank and Star-Torpedo, before making the campaign videos. After several videos were made with a success, however, Eagle-Star's performance was interrupted and sometimes met with a rough star as his rivalry with them began until they were visited by Sentrax, the Chairman of his namesake corporation and they were offered to join his company but they rejected the offer and they found an idea to make their last campaign video which they did successfully as they told to the audiences and viewers to vote the right presidential candidate with solidarity, peace, and liberty as well Eagle-Star's impressive true patriotic speech. After the campaign video went viral and the patriotic candidate have been elected as the president, Eagle-Star and his fellow compatriots became famous. Skies of Dominance After Sentrax declared war, Eagle-Star has been called for action against the SenTrax Army and has been chosen to lead the team of international robot-like fighter jets. Their mission was to destroy the SenTrax Air Forces and their anti-air guns in the desert region so that the allied forces can control the airspace and bombing any target from the SenTrax Army. During their first mission, however, after they destroyed the anti-air guns first, it went awry as the massive SenTrax Air Force ambushed in the enemy airspace in 8 against 80 but they've managed to reach the ground before they were shot down. As they managed to take cover, Eagle-Star was rethinking the strategy of how to take down the massive numbers of SenTrex fighter jets and found the way of how to take down the air forces by using the element of surprise they've taken down one by one, each fighter jets took down 10 of them. Then, Eagle-Star confronted the SenTrax Air Force commander and dueled each other for the dominance of the airspace and he has won singlehandedly, leading to their first victory and captured the enemy airbase instead of destroying it, containing the importance of intelligence. After the mission was over, Eagle-Star and his unit learned their evil plan of operation that they've taken controlled from local corporations, forcing to build an army and using the stolen rare alloy materials, the Patriotium, and their own materials of war and destruction, the Sentraxium. With the information obtained, the team are now flying to each location to disrupt his evil plan. Wings of Liberty Eagle-Star and his team flew over the skies to seek and destroy the SenTrax's war efforts as they've blown the anti-air gunship at the enemy base, wiping out the artillery nests in the north, destroying the ground forces from advancing into their targets, and bombed enemy factories and enemy supply routes while liberating the country and helping the allied forces. During their missions, they've improved their aerial combat capability and upgraded their powerful armor makes them better faster, stronger, and swifter. After their missions are completed, Eagle-Star and his team are prepared for the final mission and they meet up with Tank Raiders and Diver Torpedoes at the spaceport where they discovered their main base of operation is leading to space. They've eliminated the elite forces while they're in the base but they've bombed the communication center so they won't have a problem with them and boarded onto one of the convoys. As they were transported, they split up as Eagle-Star and his team went to their defenses and dismantled until the super tank-robots assembly process along with super jet-robots and drones are destroyed, causing the space station in full red alert. As they were fought their way to stop General SenTrax, they meet up with their allies at the top of the space station where they were encountered by Eagle-Star's rival, Jet-Trax, along with his allies' rivals but they've managed to defeat them with their combined strength of Land, Air and Sea. After they've defeated their rivals, Eagle-Star and his allies confronted General SenTrax on the top of the space station where he has nuclear missiles ready to launch on major cities and the capital but the nuclear attack has been averted by Bristo's mini missile and the final battle has begun. But after using their weapons against him, they were exhausted but Eagle-Star was hinted by Star-Torpedo learning that there is a weakness on his back hidden behind his cape and he did with his last missile, directly hit on his back and weakening his power and finally delivered a final blow on General SenTrax, ending his war on the Patriots once and for all. After they've returned to the planet, Eagle-Star and his team and his fellow patriotic allies are hailed as war heroes for saving the world from the SenTrax Army. Although the war is over, their battle for freedom has already begun. Aftermath On December 21st, 2012, Eagle-Star was on the patrol when the Fallen Stars teleported from Antichthon to the U.S. airspace where the Air Force One was under attack by the Costa Verdan Air Force in an act of international violation. With the help of Elvik Riverwind of the Flyer Eagles, they've rescued the President and his staff and landed safely at the military airbase in California where they're picked up by the UN-GDI's predecessor and brought into Germany. After the Joint-Operation in France, Eagle-Star is reunited with his teammates after the Planegate Portal has been activated and joined forces with their new allies against the alien invaders, the Monarchs. After the Monarchs' defeat, Eagle-Star and Jet Stars are now resided at the airbase in Virginia, near the Nation's Capital, offered by the Patriot Star. Team Members Eagle-Star Team leader of his special Air Force unit who was created by the patriotic military industry. Programmed to defend the innocents and free countries, Eagle-Star vowed to bring down the terrors and tyrannies to justice in the name of truth, justice, and the American patriotic way. He can transforms into the American Lockheed Martin F-35 Lighting II and F-22 Raptor. Royal Wing The gentle Robot-like fighter jet who can maintain his altitude, his fight, and his precision focus on his target one by one, from the air to the ground. He can transforms into the British Eurofighter Typhoon FGR4. Rafael The charming Robot-like fighter jet who can drop big bombs and firing powerful missiles with lock-on targets. He can transforms into the French Dassault Rafale. Shuski A clumsy and annoying Robot-like fighter jets who was thrown out from the old factory after he was built as a scrap to a junkyard where he was picked up by the new factory where he has now new and improved armor and cool weapons and gadgets. And of course, he can fix any thing and build anything. He can transforms into the Russian Sukhoi Su-47 "Berkut" and Mikoyan MiG-35. Nano-Tengu The cunning Robot-like fighter jet who is the only female of the team. With her strategic knowledge and intelligent, Nano-Tengu is the most valuable of the unit but she is also an excellent fighter with her speed and accuracy. She can transforms into the Japanese Mitsubishi F-2. Zepplin The tough Robot-like fighter jet who shows the integrity of his air superiority like Eagle-Star with his best armor and equipments. He can transforms into the German Eurofighter Typhoon. Il Tifone The Robot-like fighter jet who is impressive with opera theatrics aside with fighting enemy jets and dropping bombs but he can orchestrate with rhythms in the right coordinations. He can transforms into the Italian Eurofighter Typhoon 2000T. Eco-Wing The ecological Robot-like fighter jet who has the eco-friendly fuels and powerful eco-missiles and rockets and uses the clouds as his special tactics to confuse his enemies. He can transforms into the Eurofighter Typhoon. Inspirations * Inspired from the Playstation game "Tiny Tank." Category:Database Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:Military Deadly Alliance Category:Sci-Fi Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Patriot Star